Reunion
by AdmiralPit
Summary: After a long time away from each other, Samus visits Pit in Skyworld to hang out and catch up on things. Features Pit x Samus fluff, friendship, and humor.


Pit had always been a great friend to the famous bounty hunter widely known as Samus Aran. What made him sad from time to time was the fact that she was always being called to go on many dangerous missions in space. He would usually never hear from her for long periods of time. The countless hours of waiting made him worry about her well-being.

It was only earlier today that he received a message from Samus. On the behalf that Pit could not read yet (at least not to her current knowledge—the truth was Pit had been recently learning how to read in secret so he could surprise her the next time they meet up), she'd improvised and left him a video message on his personal fountain.

The video message started with Samus appearing her Power Suit, minus the helmet.

"Hey, Pit. It's been a while, hasn't it?" she began. "I'm doing okay if you were wondering, so you don't have to worry." She paused, then grinned. "I also have some more good news to give you as well. I finally have some time off from work and missions again, and I've decided to come visit you so we could catch up on things and hang out together. I'd like to meet you at Skyworld if you can. If things go well, I should be there at around 10 PM. Alright, see you there." And with that, she gave a single thumbs-up accompanied by a warm smile before the message ended.

Just seeing the message made Pit feel happier, excited, even. He was ready to see his friend after so long. With no activity from the Underworld Army or aggression from Viridi for what seemed like years, there really hadn't been much for the angel to do but practice his combat skills, do some occasional patrolling, talk to a few Centurions, and enjoy food and hot springs.

It was now about 9:50 PM, when Pit made his way outside, awaiting his bounty hunter friend to appear. During this time, he stood around where there weren't many buildings, looking straight into outer space filled with stars. While he appeared patient on the surface, the truth was he could barely contain his excitement.

It was now 10 PM, and still no sign of Samus or her spaceship. A sigh escaped Pit's mouth, but yet he continued to remain patient. He sat down with his legs crossed and began fiddling with his fingers and bouncing his right knee up and down, doing what he can to stay optimistic and occupied.

Five minutes had passed when a moving object in the sky caught Pit's attention. At first, it looked like no more than an ordinary dot. It didn't take long for the mystery object to take shape as it seemed to be headed in Pit's direction. It was orange on the upper half and the cockpit window was light green in color. It didn't take the angel any time to recognize it was none other than Samus's gunship. Now back on his feet and smiling, Pit beamed towards the approaching ship, expressing his excitement.

The gunship slowly landed, and the hatch began to open. Pit's internal excitement grew with every second that passed, just waiting for the right moment. The hatch fully opened, revealing the lights from inside the ship, yet it seemed otherwise empty. Nothing happened for about ten seconds until the sound of metallic footsteps were heard and a tall figure began to walk down the ramp of the spaceship. After finally stepping off the ramp, the figure stopped. Pit held his hands together with a smile on his face and carefully observed her. She wore a high-tech armor that was mostly orange and yellow in color.

The upper chest area was red with glowing green lights, and on the right arm was a cannon. Pit could see that she was still in her suit of armor, but she had removed her helmet, leaving her face visible. The blonde-haired woman wore her hair in a ponytail, and she had beautiful blue eyes that also had a hint of green. It was none other than the famous bounty hunter, Samus Aran.

With a smile, Samus spoke towards Pit. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Pit's happiness peaked. He jumped up and down and squealed like a fan at a concert.

"Sammy!" Pit yelled just as he dashed right in Samus's direction.

Samus herself knew what was going to happen and stood her ground, preparing for the impact from one of Pit's strong running hugs. The angel leaped off the floor propelling towards Samus like a cannonball, arms wide open. Samus herself had opened her arms, ready to catch him. The two collided and tightly held each other, with the impact from Pit's hug being strong enough to make Samus slide back about a few feet and knock her down on her rear.

"I've missed you so much, Sammy!" Pit cried out as tears of joy formed from his eyes.

"Don't worry Pit. I'm right here. I've missed you too." Samus calmly expressed while returning the hug, carefully positioning her arms around him so she wouldn't hurt the angel's wings. Unknowingly to Pit, she actually did shed a few tears herself, for she missed his company.

After a few moments following the hugs and tears, the two shifted a few feet away from each other. They maintained eye contact, but neither of them could form any words that could describe how they currently felt. Seconds passed before Samus finally spoke while stepping back again.

"Hang on a moment," she said.

Pit did nothing more than watch as Samus's armor began to glow, suddenly splitting into pieces. He knew what she was doing, and that was changing from her Power Suit into something lighter to wear. The Power Suit continued into fade in nothingness, until Samus revealed herself in an outfit that could be described as a blue, two-piece set of shorts. She noticeably had some muscles on her arms and legs, and was even shown to have abs as well. She then let her hair fall and sway with grace, much to Pit's surprise.

"I can hardly believe my eyes," Pit half-gasped, his voice barely audible. His gaze steadied on the sight of his friend having let her hair down, something she ever rarely did. His cheeks flushed a faint, peach hue. "You and your hair look so amazing!"

Samus laughed in response to the angel's outburst. "Thank you Pit," she said with a smile. "You know, your hair looks pretty nice, too." Her compliment did nothing more than make the angel scratch the back of his head out of flattery. "T-thank you, Sammy! I do seem pretty awesome, huh?"

"Can't deny that. Well how about my muscles?" Samus spoke while she showed off her muscular arms by flexing. Pit tilted his head to take a look.

"They look great and so smooth, but have you seen these thighs?" Pit chose to smirk and gently moved his right foot forward one step, which caught Samus's attention.

"Well have you seen 'these' thighs?" Samus did her best to imitate Pit's playful tone and gesture and added a bit more strength and swagger to it, making sure to show off how muscular her right leg is compared to her angelic buddy's. They certainly were more muscular than the last time he had seen them.

Things felt serious quickly as the two got close to each other until their faces were about two feet apart. They maintained eye contact in the process, but the feeling between them suddenly began to feel competitive. They placed their hands on their hips and puffed out their chests in attempts to look intimidating towards the other, but neither would budge. This intense stare down lasted for about 10 seconds with neither Pit or Samus moving an inch save for the occasional blinking of their eyes. All of a sudden, both of them grinned for a split second right before bursting out into laughter, with Pit giving in just a split second before the bounty hunter.

"Just like old times, huh Sammy?" The angel grinned as his laughter died down.

Samus simply nodded in agreement with a gentle smile of her own before playfully ruffling the angel's soft and fluffy hair. "Mhm. Just like old times."

Pit and Samus spent much of their time walking around Skyworld, exploring the place, and doing some activities, such as enjoying a hot spring at Palutena's Temple and eating some food, while greeting patrolling Centurions that they would come across. They would share stories about their missions and adventures to help pass the time.

Among the conversations that were discussed, Samus did speak about how outer space was as dangerous as it was beautiful, which included plenty of hostile environments and lifeforms.

On Pit's side of his stories, he mentioned that not much has happened at all after the defeat of Hades a few years ago, and that things seemed peaceful for the time being, much to his delight. During his free time, he would usually patrol Skyworld, eat, practice his combat skills, and enjoy hot springs.

After spending the whole day together and catching up to events, it was finally time to go to sleep.

After finishing their light snack, the two made their way to Pit's room where they could sleep.

"Are you sure you don't mind letting me sleep in your own bed, Pit?" Samus asked. While she was grateful for the angel's excessive hospitality to his own friend, it worried her that it even came to offering his own commodities to an extent. It didn't sit right with her.

"You're a special guest, Samus. And they deserve something way better than what we offer, especially for you," Pit insisted. The look he gave Samus made it clear that he wasn't going to reclaim the bed from her, even if she offered it back to sleep elsewhere.

"But Pit—," Samus began.

"Look, Samus," Pit shifted his position to look at the bounty hunter from down on the floor. His dark blue eyes held her gaze as he went on, "How long has it been since you were last here? This is the one time you get to stay over after so many years when we barely had time for each other." He sighed, then continued in a low voice that Samus almost had a hard time hearing him, "I just want you to have the best time ever during your visit here in Skyworld. And if you could at least allow me to offer my bed for you tonight, I'd be a happy angel."

Samus grimaced, but after a long minute contemplating on the angel's words, finally relaxed. "Okay, captain," she said in a light tone, "I guess you're in charge of this whole deal, huh?"

Pit beamed. "Exactly. Now take my bed to go to sleep. No questions."

Samus snorted, then settled herself more comfortably into Pit's bed. Then she felt something within the sheets, and inspected around it.

Her nose wrinkled in mock disgust as she held up a feather from between folds of the blanket.

"You know," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "if you're gonna offer your guest your own things, the least you could do is clean up after yourself before letting them use it."

The angel pouted. "Hey, picking up every single feather in the morning can take forever, you know that."

After saying "Good night" to each other, Pit and Samus eventually went to sleep peacefully, both filled with positive vibes thanks to each other's company. Samus was enjoying the soft and fluffy feeling of Pit's bed; easily the best bed she's ever slept on. Pit himself had taken one of the spare pillows and blankets he had and decided to sleep on the floor several feet away from Samus. He rested his head on the pillow in a face-down position, his gut touching the floor to prevent stress on his wings by laying his body on top of them.

The night slowly faded away as the two were enjoying their harmonious slumber, waiting for morning to shine upon them to start their next marvelous day together.


End file.
